The Guardians of Time
by Howard blake
Summary: Pitch has stolen an important artifact from Father Time and has gone back into the past to destroy the Guardians before they reach their pinnacle of power. Jack Frost has to stop him before that happens. It won't be easy as something more sinister is at work. However, a few unique individuals might just be the key in turning the tides of this battle.


**Ok so I've been thinking about this in my head for a while and decided to put this out there. So in this universe, the world of some select Disney and Dreamworks characters are the same. I don't own any of them (come on seriously that bit is obvious) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Toothless! You can do it buddy!" Hiccup urged his dragon to pick up more speed. He could tell that his friend was doing the best that he could but it wasn't enough. Those black steeds made of dark sand were still catching up.<p>

"Man, what the heck are those things?" He asked himself as he glanced back at them.

There were two of them. Dark mounts that were made of sand that glittered like it was made from obsidian. Their eyes glowed yellow but held nothing except malice. Hiccup has never seen anything like it. They weren't dragons, he knew that was certain. He had tried to communicate with them when they appeared almost out of nowhere.

He adjusted a lever on his saddle that altered the form of Toothless' prosthetic tail flap. The dragon reacted immediately to his partner's movements. They've been doing this for years so they were always in sync nowadays.

Toothless tucked in his wings and went into a dive. They plummeted toward the ocean at an alarming speed. Half-way down, the Night Fury turned his body around and shot a blast of blue fire from his mouth aimed at the sand horses. The creatures were too slow to react and were blown to bits.

"Nice shot buddy." Hiccup told his partner. The dragon gave a nod of agreement just as he unfurled his wings to stop their rapid descent toward the ocean. "Now let's go home. Astrid and mom are probably a little worried. We've been gone for a while."

He had told them that he would be back before sunset and well, as the sun dipped half-way on the horizon, he knew that he was going to get an earful from the both of them when he got back. However, all things considered, he wouldn't really mind. Life on Berk was pretty good right now.

For starters, his mom was back in his life. After twenty years, he was finally reunited with his mother. He only wished that his father was still alive for them to be a complete family again but alas life was never simple. It was always hard, especially for him, since the beginning.

Now things were different. He was the chief of the tribe and he was determined to do the best that he could.

The reconstruction of the village had just finished a week ago and things were finally going back to normal. Well, as normal for a Viking as it gets. For him, it was dragon racing three times a week, some one-on-one time with his mom where she taught him things about dragons he's never even heard of, lead a village, solving some problems here and there, taking his girlfriend out on romantic flights on the evenings, and allotting at least one day for Toothless and him to do some exploring.

Yeah, life was good.

It was until Toothless' ears perked up and growled. "What is it buddy?"

Hiccup heard movement behind him and he turned his head to see what it was.

He groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

The sand horses were back again and this time, they brought friends. At least thirty of them by what he could see. Was it just him or where they merging into one black sandstorm?

He wasn't planning to stick around and find out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a ship bearing the Arendelle royal crest was sailing home at that very moment. A crew of the finest sailors were busy with their duties and made their rounds. One of the crew members was on his way to tighten the knot on one of the sails when he suddenly tripped over something cold.<p>

"Whoops. Sorry about that Olaf." He said before rushing off to resume his work.

"No problem." The decapitated snowman said while his body fumbled around to look for his head. His twig hands found it and easily reattached himself. Someone leaning over the railing caught his eye and he hobbled over.

"What's wrong Kristoff? Did you drop something in the ocean?" Olaf asked. There was a retching sound coming from the large man.

"Yeah, I think I just dropped my lunch and maybe breakfast." The ice harvester said in a queasy voice. "Why can't this ship go faster?"

Up by the helm of the ship stood one of the sisters who managed to drag him along on this darn mode of transportation. It would've been easy to say no if it weren't for the fact that she was so adorable when she pouted and the fact that she was his girlfriend so he was pretty much suckered into this. Well at least he also got to know the queen a little better on this trip so it wasn't all that bad.

Elsa was a pretty shy person. She managed to open up little by little but the years of isolation still had an effect on her. She was nice and gentle but she was mostly a listener during conversations, only adding her say in the topic a few times. Despite this however, she was a respectable leader and ever since she took the throne a year ago, Arendelle has prospered.

Well in any case he shouldn't be complaining. It was nice of the sisters to invite him to meet with their cousin, some girl named Rapunzel or something, and he got to see another kingdom. Now, if only this darn boat would stop swaying back and forth...

"Poor Kristoff," Elsa said as she heard him moan over the side. "I didn't know he got seasick so easily."

Anna looked embarrassed. "Well, if I'd known that then maybe I wouldn't have dragged him along with us. I just wanted him to meet Auntie and Uncle. We haven't seen them in ages."

The queen nodded. "Yeah, and we finally got to meet our cousin. She was nice."

"Her pet chameleon is a little weird though." Anna added.

Elsa giggled. "Well, who are we to judge? We gave them all a big surprise when we introduced Olaf."

"Oh yeah, the looks on their faces were priceless!" Anna said as the two shared a laugh.

She missed this feeling. After so many years of shutting herself away in her room, it felt so nice to just laugh and talk with her sister. The two of them have been through a lot together and even when Elsa practically ignored her for years, Anna was always there for her. She loved her sister for that, which was why she was determined to make it up to her as much as she could.

However, it was never easy for her to allot some time just to hang out with Anna. After all, she was the queen and she had to take her responsibilities seriously. Especially after the whole "Eternal Winter" fiasco she almost caused, they had to let things cool down for a bit (pun intended) before claiming the throne once again.

Thankfully, with the help of Anna and Kristoff, people did not openly fear and despise her the moment she showed her face in public again. They were all willing to give her another chance to start over and it made her feel grateful. That was why she vowed to give as much as she received from them. Now, thanks to her, Arendelle thrived.

She had to admit, it felt like she had everything she could have wanted. She had Anna back. Her powers were now under control. Her people adored her. Foreign leaders respected her. So why did she feel like something was missing?

It was a longing that she felt every time she saw Anna and Kristoff together.

She didn't get to ponder on it anymore as the ship suddenly lurched sideways, much to the ice harvester's horror. Elsa and the crew all stumbled onto the left railing. The ship rocked heavily a few more times before easing back into its normal rhythm.

"My queen, are you hurt?" The captain asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "Is everyone all right?"

Kristoff groaned. "Define all right."

"John, check the starboard side to see if we hit anything!" The captain called up to the scout perched on top of the main mast.

"Where's Anna?" The queen called out.

"Over here." Elsa turned around and found her sister tangled up in some ropes. "A little help would be nice."

"How on earth did you get yourself wrapped up in this?" Elsa inquired as she helped remove the ropes on her sister.

Anna pouted. "It wasn't my fault. I just grabbed the nearest thing next to me and..."

Elsa giggled and a grumble of "Shut up," from Anna made her laugh.

"Well John? What do you see?" The captain hollered up at the scout.

"Uh, you all might want to hold onto something Captain." was John's only reply. "HIT THE DECK, NOW!"

As soon as he the warning left his mouth the ship was hit harder again from the port side. Some unprepared sailors actually tumbled over the edge. Luckily, Elsa and Anna managed to grab onto the side of the ship to avoid getting knocked around. Kristoff somehow caught Olaf before he flew over the edge.

They all steeled themselves for another hit but what came next from under the water was worse.

_ROOOOOAAAR!_

* * *

><p>Being a Guardian that was supposed to bring out fun was a tough job, especially when you're bored and the fact that it was summer. He couldn't just blast people with snow balls during a heat wave or else people might start screaming "ALIENS!" He couldn't even start snowball fights. The kids didn't need him to get out of school with a snow day because everyone was already on vacation.<p>

Jack sighed as he floated aimlessly over a small town. He spotted a family packing some stuff into a van. Probably off to the beach to enjoy some sun and sand. Psh snow was way better in his opinion. He just hoped Sandman didn't hear that. The guy loved summer because the heat made some people lazy and they tended to take more naps because of it.

"What to do?" Jack asked himself.

He could mess with the Easter Bunny but it gets boring after the first few minutes of taunts and bickering. Maybe he could go visit Tooth. On second thought, with the number of kids losing their teeth every day, she's bound to be busy.

A quick stop at the North Pole, maybe? Santa was always good for a laugh or two. Plus, he still hadn't found a way to get into the shop without getting caught. It was a challenge and he just had to succeed. After all, who could say that they successfully managed to sneak into Santa's Shop and get away with it? Jack planned to be the first. He already owned a huge track record in the big man's naughty list anyways. Might as well take another shot at it.

"Okay, North pole here I come." Jack said although it was lacking his usual enthusiasm.

He was about to blast off at full speed but he stopped when he saw a flock of birds hovering next to him in the air. Okay, hovering might not be the right word. It was more like they were just floating there, silent and unmoving. That's weird.

He decided to land on a nearby Seven-Eleven rooftop and found out that everything else was in the same state. Pedestrians, cars, dogs, and pretty much anything that was moving was stuck in some sort of paralysis. One guy was about to trip midway out of the store after stepping on his untied shoelace and the soda in his hand was sprayed out in the air. It was almost as if someone had hit the pause button on the world.

Jack scratched the back of his head with the end of his staff. "What the heck?"

He heard heavy footsteps behind him and Jack turned to face an old man. If he had to describe him, the old guy could probably pass of as someone's grandpa or something. His close cropped gray hair was mixed in with a lot of white ones along with his goatee. He wore a pair of brown suspenders and brown pants over a plain white polo shirt. A pair of grey eyes studied Jack with mild interest.

"Jack Frost, we meet at last." The old man greeted in a somewhat monotone voice as he held up his hand for a shake.

Jack held his staff at the ready just in case. "Sorry gramps, but haven't you ever heard of 'stranger danger'?"

"Ah yes, of course, where are my manners?" He said. "I'm the Guardian of Time."

Jack's jaw dropped. "Wait, you're Father Time?"

"Yes, is that so surprising?" The old man asked.

"Well to be honest I thought you'd look more...mystical or something." Jack admitted. He pictured Father Time akin to a wizard with a flowing white robe and staff. Wait, maybe he was still thinking about that Lord of the Rings movie he saw the other day.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Time's face. "Perhaps you'd prefer something more modern?"

Father Time snapped his fingers and his clothes turned into loose jeans, a t-shirt featuring a rock band, a leather jacket, and sneakers. He looked like a teenager that had aged fifty years overnight. It was horrifying.

"AH, change back!"

The old man chuckled lightly before changing back into his previous attire. "I agree that the present generation's choice in clothing does not suit me. Youngsters these days are too loud and rebellious. I prefer this form compared to the many others because it fits my needs well and exhibit my duties."

"Duties like trying to get kids to stay off of your lawn?" Jack quipped. He couldn't help it. It was just too easy to picture him trying to chase away some unruly kids who had wandered too close to his freshly mown grass.

"Amusing," Time said, not amused in the slightest. "No Jack Frost, my duties are not as trivial as you assume. I was old before the Moon even chose the guardians. I should know, I told him who to select in order to fill those positions, including you."

Jack looked slightly taken back by that. "Wait, I thought Clause, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were the original Guardians. So what does that make you exactly?"

Time stroked his goatee. "Think of me as something in between. I am much older entity than the guardians but I assume responsibilities similar to them. Some mortals have many versions of a being that watches over the domain of time over the centuries and all of which are embodied by me. To put it simply, I am an Observer. I see time as a road from a bird's point of view. I can see all the twists and turns before they even happen. It is my job to ensure that the road does not deviate from its designated course or else everything will spiral into chaos. This is also one of the reasons for visiting you today. I need your help Jack Frost."

"Help with what?" Jack inquired.

"I believe you are acquainted with Pitch, otherwise known as the Boogieman?"

The grip on his staff tightened at mention of the name. "Oh yeah, we've met."

"Yes, I recall him giving you and the other guardians some trouble last year." Time said. "You defeated him but you cannot destroy him completely. You cannot erase fear from this world. It is a part of the natural order. As long as fear exists in this world, the embodiment of that fear will also persist. The same holds true for joy, wonder, hope, and fun. The world always hangs in the balance between light and darkness. But I believe that the balance will tip soon and the effects will be catastrophic unless it is stopped."

Time gestured to the surroundings and Jack's eyes widened as everything started to disintegrate into black smoke in front of his eyes. People, animals, and buildings started evaporating into dark vapor. It was as if everything was made of dust and they were all being blown away, albeit slowly. Jack assumed that it was because of Father Time's pause ability.

"What's happening?" Jack exclaimed.

"The flow of time has been disrupted." Time frowned. "Pitch has stolen an important artifact from me that has allowed him to travel into the past. I believe he means to defeat the Guardians before they reach the height of their influence in the world. If that happens, fear will reign dominant and give rise to chaos."

"I thought that you saw events before they even happen?" Jack said. "You should have known that Pitch was going to steal your device."

"True. But something is blocking my vision." Time replied. "The future is foggy and I can only glimpse certain images. My vision has been restricted and whatever is causing it is powerful."

The sky was starting to turn dark and signs of a storm were underway. Even in the motionless pocket of time, the wind was starting to pick up. Jack noticed that Father Time looked uneasy about it as well.

"We have to make haste." Time said. "I can feel my powers beginning to wane. Jack, it is up to you to stop Pitch before he can accomplish his goals. I advise you practice caution when I send you into the past. I sense darker and more powerful forces at work here. You must succeed."

"Wait, what do you mean send me to the past?" Jack's question was ignored as Father Time gave him a powerful shove that sent him flying off the roof. Before her knew it, he was falling backward. He tried to fly before he could hit the pavement but his powers weren't responding.

He braced for impact with the concrete but it never happened. He was still falling, which was weird because he should have hit the ground by now. Scratch that, the weirder thing was he was falling through the sky which was different from the dark and foreboding one he saw a second ago. He twisted in the air and he stopped falling as he regained his ability to fly.

A vast ocean appeared below him and stretched for miles in all directions. How the heck did he end up here?

_I advise you practice caution when I send you into the past…_

No way. Did that old geezer really just send him into the past? If so, how far back did he send him? Great, now he was stuck here until he could figure this whole mess out.

Then he remembered the more pressing matters he was entrusted with. Pitch is here somewhere in the past and it was up to him to find the slimy creep. It was easier said than done. That man could be really slippery most of the time.

Then somewhere in the ocean below him, he heard a loud ROOAAAAAR!

Perfect, just what he needed: a giant sea monster attacking a ship. This day just got a whole lot interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. (I based the relationship of the sisters on a theory on the internet saying that Rapunzel was their cousin because of her cameo in the movie.) So what do you guys think? Rest assured more characters from Dreamworks and Disney will be appearing in later chapters but for now, leave your reviews and comments. Oh and by the way, I plan to update either The Son of the yellow flash or New Beginning next. <strong>


End file.
